


Keeping secrets on your pillow

by devilswhore_x



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Half asleep writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all like to sleep in different ways (you know, when they're not sleeping with each other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping secrets on your pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/gifts).



> For my sera. Half asleep fluff about how our babies like to sleep.

They all sleep differently in the Avengers tower. 

Tony had to have the biggest bed of them all - four posters, detailed headboard, duck feather pillows and Egyptian cotton sheets. Pepper tried to argue that he didn't need it but he's discovered a new puppy face that gets her every time. 

Steve however, is content with his single bed. Sturdy metal frame, white sheets, a thin quilt and one soft pillow. Simple and comfortable, just how he likes it (even if his feet hung over the end of the bed a little.)  
For his birthday the guys got him a patriotic teddy bear that he pretends he doesn't sleep with. 

Clint sleeps like a baby, curled up on his double bed, a his weapons within easy reach and a silly alarm clock Tasha got him for Christmas. (It's one from a thrift shop - a weirdly shaped hawk that makes bird noises instead of ringing. He doesn't need an alarm clock dammit, he's too used to waking up at 7am every day anyway. Stupid Tasha.)

Tasha is similar to Clint, although (much to Steve and Bruce's disapproval) she has a "sleep naked" rule. Every night without fail, summer or winter, tasha will sleep naked. Whether everyone's in the house at the same time or not.

Bruce sleeps wherever he is at the time. Couches, chairs - Tony even put a bed in their lab just so he didn't need to sleep on the floor anymore. No one quite knows how but he somehow manages to be up and coherent before everyone else, brewing coffee and making breakfast. Pancakes are Tony's favourite. 

When Thor is there - which isn't that often - he sleeps on the first nice bed he saw in the shop. King sized, big red covers and tons of pillows. Sometimes he sneaks into Tony's room and sleeps on his bed when he's not there - it reminds him of his own grand sleeping quarters back on Asgard.


End file.
